


Do I

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole's tired of the break ups and the make ups. He wants Phoebe to pick one and stick to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Do I  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 511 words  
>  **Summary:** Cole's tired of the break ups and the make ups. He wants Phoebe to pick one and stick to it.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song Do I by Luke Bryan on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html) and for the [Tom, Dick or Harry Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1703120.html) at 1_million_words

As Phoebe watched the love of her life walking out of the room she knew she had made a terrible mistake in telling him they were through. 

“Wait, Cole. Don’t go.”

A sigh rumbled through Cole as he turned around to face her. “I can’t keep doing this.”

She stared at him in confusion and waited for him to explain.

“You’ve got to stop doing this to me, Phoebe. To us.” Cole walked closer to her. “I’m half demon and it’s something that’s never going to change. And you have to learn to accept it or you’re going to have to let me go.”

“Don’t you think it’s hard on me too?”

Cole reached out to touch her but stopped himself midway and quickly dropped his arm. He wasn’t sure if she wanted him to or not. _What had happened to them?_ They were so in love. It didn’t matter that he was part demon or she was a witch just as long as they were together. But gradually things seemed to have changed. He wasn’t sure if he was what she wanted or even what she needed any more.

“I don’t know, Phoebe. Is it?” He didn’t wait for her answer but continued, “It seems to me you’re the one calling all the shots and it just depends on which sister is anti demon or what I’ve done to make you angry at the moment when you make the decision to break up with me.”

Guilt ran through her body. He really wasn’t far off the mark. “That’s not fair, Cole.” 

He shrugged. “Maybe not. But it’s the way I feel.”

Tears shimmered in her eyes. “What do we do?” 

“I guess that all depends on you. Do you still want me? Do I still have your love? Or do we just give up? We can’t keep this starting and stopping of our relationship. It’s just not fair to either of us.” He took a deep breath. “I know how I feel and I know what I want but what happens next it’s up to you.”

“I want...” 

Before she could finish speaking Cole reached out and placed his fingers against her lips effectively stopping her. “Be careful what you say, Phoebe. Because this time I’m keeping you to your word. I won’t let you break us up and no matter what I won’t walk away from you ever again.”

For a brief moment Phoebe closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only seconds she opened her eyes and stared into Cole’s. Without a word she closed the distance between them and ran her fingers gently down his cheek. 

“I love you, Cole. I will always love you. I...”

But that was enough for Cole. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her lips. “I. Am. Never. Letting. You. Go. Again.” Cole punctuated each word with a kiss.

And where Phoebe Halliwell was concerned Cole Turner was a half demon who always kept his word.


End file.
